La Cura
by Tofueu
Summary: Madara se encuentra enfermo y en cama y las únicas cosas que puede hacer son leer, dromir, y esperar a que llega a casa su amante Hashirama, quien le tenía preparada una sorpresa al llegar. Yaoi y lemon.


p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Era bastante extraño de ver en Madara, pero estaba enfermo. Así es, se había enfermado de faringitis la noche anterior y no podía salir de la cama, lo cual le desagradaba, era bastante incómodo para su gusto. Lo único que podía hacer era leer y dormir, sólo eso mientras que esperaba horas a que Hashirama llegara a casa a prepararle la cena y después a dormir./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Madara presentía que esta sería la rutina de por lo menos una semana empezando ese día, y no aguantaba ni pensar en ello. Bufó y se cruzó de brazos, miró hacia el contador que estaba junto a la cama y vió que sobre él se encontraba un plato con bocadillos y al lado se encontraba una nota escrita por Hashirama, por supuesto. Decía lo siguiente:/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Buenos días Dara-chan, aquí te dejo tu desayuno, espero que te guste, también te dejé algunos de tus libros favoritos en mi lado de la cama y agua hirviendo en la estufa para que te prepares algún té de tu gusto. Te quiere: /P.D.: Hoy vuelvo a las 4:00 p.m."br /Y claro que tenía un corazón dibujado hasta el final. Madara sonrió, dejó la nota en el contador donde estaba cuando la encontró y tomo el plato con los deliciosos bocadillos, los cuales degustó uno por uno. Al terminar de comer el delicioso banquete cerró los ojos dispuesto a tomar una extensa siesta./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Al cabo de unas cuantas horas despertó, lo único en que podía pensar era en su amante, volteó a ver el despertador, marcaba las 3:48. Madara se estremecía en desesperación, no aguantaba la espera, se cruzó de brazos y se clavó las uñas. Se tiró en la cama y agarró un libro al azar, lo tomó y vió que era el que hablaba sobre la historia del Rikudou Sennin, el creador. El joven Uchiha refunfuñó un poco en muestra de desagrado y tomó otros dos libros, uno era de varias entrevistas hechas a grandes médicos ninja y el otro era de jardinería y cultivos. No había leído ni dos páginas del último libro mencionado cuando se volvió a quedar dormido, claro que le resultaba cómodo el dormir vistiendo tan sólo su ropa interior. El joven de cabellos negros roncaba levemente./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Despertó y notó que la habitación en la que yacía estaba bastante oscura ya que alguien había cerrado las cortinas, parecía que Hashirama ya habían /"¿Hashirama? ¿Ya llegaste?" Madara se sentó en la cama y se talló los ojos, de pronto percibió el olor a Hashirama, volteó y lo vió parado en la /"Deja de hacer tonterías Hashirama, ¡me dejaste sólo libros aburridos a propósito!" Madara frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. Hashirama tan sólo rió y se acercó a la cama, se sentó junto a Madara y le acarició el rostro /"Por supuesto que no podía dejarte sólo por tantas horas sin haberte hecho una broma" Madara lo miró enfadado con el /"¡Ay! No me lastimes, por favor.." Hashirama exclamó con una voz seductora mientras que acariciaba el pecho de Madara, quien sólo lo miraba con ira./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Ahora no es momento para éstas estupideces.. ¿Trajiste la medicina que te pedí?"br /"No, pero prometo que te vas a curar, ¿Si?" dijo Hashirama, quien se acercó a Madara tan sólo para besarle y gentilmente morderle el cuello. Madara estaba harto de que su amante le hiciera cosas así cuando estaba vulnerable. De pronto fue sorprendido por el joven Senju, quien acariciaba su miembro a través de su ropa interior con sus hábiles /"Te gusta, ¿a que sí?" dijo Hashirama mientras veía a Madara a los ojos. Madara respondió bufando en desaprobación pero Hashirama continuó apretujando su /"Quieres que te haga el amor, ¿no es así?" Madara gruñó y quitó la mano de Hashirama de la parte inferior de su /"Vaya que te resistes mucho, pero tu sabes que lo quieres.. Será mi opinión, pero creo que debes ser amaestrado por las malas.." sonrió Hashirama y continuó "Mirame a los ojos.. muy bien, ¡buen chico!" dijo el joven con cabellos castaños al lograr que el joven Uchiha acatara sus órdenes mientras que acariciaba los cabellos del mismo, quien odiaba ser tratado así./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Ahora ponte en cuatro patas, ¿sí? Y no me hagas enfadar, ah, y no se te olvide quitarte tu ropa.." Madara no estaba de humor para éstas cosas, sin embargo no dudó en hacer lo que el menor, su inferior (como tanto le gustaba decirle) le pidió. Se acomodó y sin que sé lo hubieran pedido separó sus piernas un /"Alguien está deseoso, ¿no es así?" dijo Hashirama quien ahora se estaba deshaciendo de sus propias vestiduras y procedió a colocarse detrás de Madara, colocando ambas manos en cada una de las nalgas de su compañero y clavandole las uñ /"Antes eras más romántico.."br /"¿Ah si? ¿Y por que lo mencionas? No me digas que te estoy lastimado" dijo Hashirama con falsa sorpresa en su /"N..no, para nada.." dijo Madara haciendo una mueca de dolor la cual era imposible de ver para Hashirama debido a su posición./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"De pronto Madara gimió con dolor cuando su amante se introdujo de golpe y de inmediato comenzó a moverse dentro de él rápidamente mientras que dejaba descansar una mano en la cadera de Madara y la otra agarraba firmemente un mechón de su oscuro y desordenado cabello. Madara se estremecía cada vez que Hashirama se introducía en el, era un tanto doloroso, pero tenía que admitirlo, también se sentía bien. Hashirama jadeaba involuntariamente al mismo tiempo que intentaba dar con la próstata de su querido y amado Madara, a quien le escurría saliva por entre su boca entreabierta./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Finalmente se dio cuenta de que lo había logrado cuando escuchó un gemido escapar los delicados labios del joven Uchiha, quien después echó su cabeza hacia atrás de /"M..más.. P..por favor.." a duras penas consiguió titubear /"Me gusta que supliques así como la puta que eres.." mencionó Hashirama mientras que jadeaba y clavaba sus uñas en la tierna piel del Uchiha, quien se estremecía de placer cada vez que Hashirama daba con su sensible próstata. Sería en cualquier segundo que Madara no podría contenerse más y se correría, Hashirama sentía como la ya estrecha entrada del muchacho que era mayor se ajustaba incluso más, fué entonces cuando Hashirama se corrió dentro de su amante y seguidamente el muchacho anteriormente mencionado se corrió tambien, gimiendo de placer, retorciéndose un poco al momento que el joven con cabellos castaños extraía su miembro de su /br /Madara se acurrucó completamente exausto y suspiró un poco, su amante después se acurrucó junto a él y los cubrió, a ambos, con una /"Te odio.." dijo Madara con voz ronca y mirada fría, Hashirama tan solo rió y lo envolvió con sus brazos, clavandole las uñas de /"Pero yo te amo Madara, así que no puedes hacer nada más que aceptarlo".br /Madara gruñó y cedió a las malas maneras de Hashirama para amarlo, de todas formas le gustaba que él fuera así./p 


End file.
